monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doragonchi
Just sayin hi Hey Whats New? Ookamikazuchi 22:27, 2 August 2008 (UTC) im alright Just been killin a few things and i got myself the Wyvern blade 'fall' im getting all the things i need to get the True Devil slicer Doragonchi 03:50, 3 August 2008 (UTC) =Hello= Hi, Im Longsword114, and i too am trying to get True Devil Slicer. How would i get Carbalite when im not Hr4? im hr 2 and i dont think it will let me get Thunder Sacs either. Any Advice? Oh and i just wanted to say hello, and hopefully we can become freinds. Longsword114 04:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) i think.. I think ya need a mining point upgrade, +2 i think.. or maybe just keep mining a lot when your in the volcanic area. but i havent got one that way yet, so its probs not possible. Doragonchi 04:09, 3 August 2008 (UTC) =Hello= Hey, I see you and some friends have been adding this guild stuff. This isnt really what the wiki is for, its a reference site to help people, inform people of the MH universe etc. I'll leave it alone for now.., But I just wanted to tell you. DeadCat 04:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations So, now you're HR6, congrats, and I see you're having a little bit of a problem with the normal Fatalis right? I know a really cheap way of fighting him, leave me a message at my userpage or my talkpage and I'll let you know as quickly as I can. By the way, do you have Smolder Dragonsword? It'll really help if you do. Vesuvius 03:42, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Already? your already hr6? when i first talked to ya you needed help on Khezu and now... damn thats pretty fast. Ookamikazuchi 03:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) So then So then, a good thing to have is an all out offensive armor. When you're fighting him, STAY on the ledges and just keep attacking his face with Smolder. The only thing to watch out for is his bite attack. When he flies up, get inside the base (it is better if you stay in front of the base when attacking his face), wait about 7-10 seconds and then get outside, if done correctly, he should be on the ground taunting you. If he's not on the ground, get inside again and then wait for about 5-8 secs then get outside again. He should be there if not, then he's changing area. He should die in sbout 2 rounds, (2 rounds Fatalis, NO PROBLEM RIGHT!). Hope this helps. Vesuvius 03:55, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I don't know? I dont know? The normal one is supposed to be stronger (as in has more health), so yea, the downloadable one SHOULDN'T take too long. Vesuvius 04:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Truth is.... Truth is, I've NEVER used the Dragonator, the balista or the cannon with this trick. There's just to much hassle in luring him to use the dragonator, and it takes too long, so I rather just keep attacking his face instead of using the dragonator. Though I DO use the supply Barrel Bombs, I only use it when he changes area though. Vesuvius 04:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) How Did It Go? So Doragon, how did it go with the fatalis fight? Hope it went well, I'm currently trying to get Lao Ruby (for Supreme Lao Cannon), what about you? By the way, if you are still keen on fighting Crimson and White Fatalis, I can provide you a little bit of battle tips, I just fought him yesterday with Azure Ogre Sword, Smolder Dragonsword, and Dragon Demolisher. Vesuvius 06:33, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I See.... I see, actually, I've never tried the download one, I'll give it a try though but currently, I'm out of town so I can't download quests, I'll be back at home by Saturday evening. By the way, are you able to dodge ALL of his bite attack and survive on the ledge without getting hit? If so, you can try using the Addrennaline+2 plus Heroics combo or just Addrennaline+2. It's true he flies alot, one time in my experience he just keeps flying for 5 WHOLE minutes without doing the bite attack. The armor that I used is my Ceanataur S/U Combination, with RA+2, Artisan and Sharp Sword, all I did was sharpen everytime I go inside the base when my sharpness falls below white. Vesuvius 20:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Well.... Well, if you want to unlock the normal guild Fatalis, you need to complete ALL battle training, ALL special training, and beat the group training ONCE per monsters with any weapon. So you can use any for the Blue Kut-Ku training and then any for the Cephadrome and the Rathian training. By the way, you don't need to have a friend to play the group training, you can just do it solo and, you wont be able to pause the game so you need abit of a free time to be safe. Vesuvius 21:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Yep Yep, it's tough and time consuming, but you'll be rewarded in the end. The only thing that's not time consuming is the group training, in which you only need to do it ONCE with any weapon types. Vesuvius 04:16, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Thats Good Thats good to hear, was it the download one or the normal one? Vesuvius 00:29, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I'll assume it was you who asked me but i don't know SSP is sword saint piercing Ookamikazuchi 01:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I Agree I agree with you, at first Crimson Fatalis and White Fatalis slaps me harder than an angry Black Gravios could, it was their trample that hurts me most. If you want the Rath's Rubies, there's an easier way. Just download the Anger of Heaven and Earth Quest, you should get about a Rath Ruby about 30% of the time in the reward screen, bring plenty of flashbombs though if you're not used to fighting 2 monster in the same area. As for Crimson and White Fatalis, what I would recommend is wait till you get Akantor Bow AND THEN fight Crimson and White Fatalis, you wouldn't believe how simple it is if you do it correctly. Vesuvius 20:13, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Your getting to where im at the fatalis's arent nearly as hard now eh? have you killed a white yet? once you have...the game just ain't difficult anymore. Ookamikazuchi 14:54, 10 October 2008 (UTC) i said you were gettin here not that you are here. im at 1300 hours right now --Ookamikazuchi 21:49, 10 October 2008 (UTC) lqtm ha, the lao's max size Ookamikazuchi 21:44, 11 October 2008 (UTC) How's It Going Haven't heard from you for awhile now, how's it going.Vesuvius talk Not Too Bad Not too bad, as you can see though, my page got vandalized, though it's fixed now.Vesuvius talk